1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a multi-functional keyboard which occupies only a very small amount of extra space.
2. Description of the Related Art
A keyboard is one of the most important input devices of a computer and is frequently used by the user. The manufacturers have been developing a variety of keyboards equipped with devices in order to enhance the operating convenience for the users. For example, a device is provided to protect the keyboard from dust or function as a wrist rest. Related documents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,193,925, 5,346,164, 5,522,572, 5,596,481, 5,835,342. However, all of the devices of the prior art are structurally independent from the keyboards. In design, they are large and occupy space.
An object of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional keyboard which occupies only a very small amount of extra space.
The keyboard of the present invention includes a keyboard body and a cover. On the keyboard body are provided grooves. The cover has pivots movably mounted in the grooves so that the cover is rotatable and movable with respect to the keyboard body.
Alternatively, slots are provided on the cover. The keyboard body has pivots movably mounted in the slots so that the cover is rotatable and movable with respect to the keyboard body.
In the present invention, the cover is movably pivoted onto the keyboard body. By this arrangement, the cover occupies only a very small amount of extra space, which is an asset of the present invention.
In addition to the dust protection and wrist-rest provided by the prior art, the present invention provides the function of document support. The user can type on the keyboard of the present invention while reading. That is another asset of the keyboard of the present invention.